


HNNNNG

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Back to the Future References, Background Jane/Tony/Bruce, Crack, F/M, FLUFFY GLOVES HNNNNG, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Frozen (2013) References, Kissing, Pining, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scarves, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Thor takes Darcy to Bruce's cabin to enjoy the snow. Hnnnngjinks ensue.





	HNNNNG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts).



> For ShinpeiHolic, who requested Snow, Scarves, FLUFFY GLOVES HNNNNG.

"Darcy," Thor's voice came from behind her, and she put down her book and turned. She saw him standing there, earth-chic, and while that was a treat for the eyes, it wasn't what he'd called her attention to see.

She gasped and jumped up, dashing to the window and pressing her face against it. "Snow!!!" Thor stepped up next to her, a fond smile on his face. "Oh, but... it's already melting on the balcony. How can we have a snowball fight or make snow angels or... do you want to build a snowman?" She sang the last bit, and Thor chuckled. 

Darcy sighed. "It's so pretty, but it sucks that we're in the city. It's like the snow goes to waste here."

Kind of like she was, hanging out in the Tower while Jane and Bruce and Tony went off to a science conference. Normally she'd have gone with them, but she would have been  _ in the way _ . At night, specifically. She wasn't interested in third wheeling (or was it fourth wheeling being the extra person tagging along after an OT3? Whatever; Darcy didn't want to get in the middle of  _ that _ ). 

So she'd stayed with Thor.

It was cool. They were bros. Except for the fact that she was in love with him.

But only a little.

Okay, a lot, but that was all right, wasn't it? He and Jane hadn't been together for nearly a year, and before leaving earlier that week with her harem of scientists, Jane had slapped her on the ass and told her to "quit pining and go for it!" And maybe she would...

If Thor ever gave the slightest indication that he thought of her as anything more than a friend.

"Banner has a cabin to the north," Thor said, pulling her attention back to the snow. "If you like, we could visit, enjoy the weather, and return before anyone misses us."

"That sounds awesome, but 'north' where?" Darcy asked. "Like, upstate? In Canada? You don't exactly have a passport, and I don't know how Tony is going to react to us jacking one of his cars, plus the roads..."

"Roads?" Thor replied, wrapping the Gryffindor scarf Darcy had made for him around his neck. He held out his hand to her and shoved the balcony door open with Mjolnir. "Where we're going, we don't need  _ roads _ ."

Darcy was so blown away by his pop culture reference that she didn't even think to run and get her coat. 

The trip was  _ cold _ .

"When did you—" she managed to say as he set them down on the front steps of an isolated, snow-covered cabin, "—watch  _ Back to the Future _ ?"

"What is that?" Thor asked, pushing the door open and heading straight for the fireplace.

"Seriously?"

Thor got a fire started and as soon as Darcy was warm enough they explored the cabin together. There was a huge linen closet between the bathroom and the bedroom, stuffed with everything one might need in the way of snuggly things. They could probably sleep under most of what was in there and it would be exactly the same as being in the warm Tower.

The treasure trove also yielded coats. They were Bruce-sized, mostly, but Thor squeezed into one while Darcy swam in another. 

And then there were the gloves.

It was actually the gloves (and the "HNNNNG" reaction Darcy had to them) that made her realize what exactly about Thor that got her motor running. It was the polite, articulate, well-spoken side of him that he tossed aside so easily to do things like swing his hammer at sixteen bad guys and send them all flying. The knowledge that he could be all court-mannerly one second and all wild-man the next.

Also his arms. Because you can't forget the arms.

They left the fire to warm the cabin further and went outside into the winter wonderland of north... Wherever. They had an extremely satisfying snowball fight (forts and all), built a snow-Hulk (snow _ man _ wasn't good enough, and they  _ were _ at Bruce's place), and made snow Valkyries.

She was standing above her own snow-imprinted shoulders, doing the halo (did Valkyries  _ have _ halos?) when it happened.

Thor tackled her.

She cackled and screeched, trying to push his face into the snow, but he laughed and rolled them over, rubbing snow in her hair with those gloves, furry on the outside like he'd hunted the creature they were made from himself. (HNNNNG.) Darcy knew that wasn't the case; Bruce had probably bought them somewhere, but that knowledge didn't change the way her body reacted or the daydream that flashed through her head.

"You're hot," her mouth said without checking in first. "I mean, I'm hot. Cold. Let's go in and get warmed up." She stood and made a beeline for the cabin.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked, jogging after her, a confused look on his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I—" Darcy gave him a fake smile, hoping he couldn't see through it. "I'm fine, I'm just... done with the snow. For now."

Thor nodded and jogged over to hold the door open for her; as he stomped the snow off of his boots, he said, "Perhaps Banner has some hot chocolate we could warm up with."

Darcy turned away to hide a blush as she pulled off her coat; she had other ideas of how they could warm up, but she and Thor were  _ friends _ . Just friends.

"It is unfortunate that my coat was unable to keep the snow out," Thor said, hanging up his scarf and both coats on hooks by the door. He'd had to leave his coat unzipped, and the scarf hadn't done enough to make up the difference.

"Yeah that—sucks," Darcy's voice squeaked on the last word; after toeing off his boots, Thor pulled off the thick fleece pullover he'd been wearing, and his t-shirt went with it.

HNNNNG.

"I'm gonna... go look for something hot to drink?" she managed to say, and tiptoed into the kitchen.

She found a tea kettle easily enough, but there was no instant hot chocolate anywhere. When Darcy walked into the living room with tea, Thor was poking at the fire, his t-shirt back where it belonged, thankfully (or not? She couldn't decide).

"Have you enjoyed yourself today?" Thor asked when she handed him a mug.

"Yeah," Darcy replied easily. And she had. Snow, Thor, that Gryffindor scarf, Thor, fluffy gloves (HNNNNG), shirtless Thor, and now tea. What more could she ask for? "Of course. Have you?"

"I always enjoy myself when I am with you," Thor said earnestly, his eyes on her as he took a sip of the scalding tea.

Stab. Twist.

"Right back atcha, buddy," Darcy told him, that fake smile back on her face.

She was about to drink her tea when Thor lifted the mug out of her hands. "Perhaps I should be more overt," he said as he set both on the coffee table. "I always enjoy myself when I am with you, Darcy."

"Right... back... at you?" Darcy repeated, as Thor stepped closer. Much closer than a friend would.

"I would like to do so more often," Thor told her.

'You know I'm free to hang out whenever,' was on the tip of her tongue, but then she realized she was being stupid, and she'd rather have Thor there.

A hint of a smile was on his lips when Darcy jumped up to reach them, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I'm glad we understand each other," he hummed when they paused for breath.

"HNNNNG," Darcy agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168725379968/hnnnng)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
